Beat The Fiction
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Hinata seorang gamer, dan Sasuke cemburu. apa maksudnya? dedicate for SasuHina Days Love. warn : short, OOC, cliffhanger. DLDR


**Summary : **Hinata seorang gamer. Dan Sasuke cemburu. Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

**Beat The Fiction**

**Rate T+**

**Romance**

**OOC, AU, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga, 24 tahun, baru saja menikah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Termangu di kamarnya dengan semu menyeruak disekujur pipi putihnya yang kenyal. Matanya begitu bulat, memancarkan ekspresi yang begitu feminism. ekspresi yang sanggup membuat lelaki bertekuk lutut sekalipun.

"_A-ano_… Lezette. Aku baik-baik saja." Deru napas Hinata berhembus, malu-malu. Dadanya bergejolak naik-turun, seirama dengan senandung dan desahan yang ia ciptakan setiap kali sosok yang disebutkan namanya membalas.

"Tapi, _Hime_-_sama_… wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Khh—" Hinata menggigit bantal yang sedang dipeluknya. Tak kuasa mendengar suara bass yang sangat dipenuhi oleh rasa perhatian yang paling ia idam-idamkan selama hayatnya, "L-Lezette-_kun_!" tangannya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya semakin hangat, seperti ada percik api yang menjalar disetiap nadinya. Dengan sekali hembusan napas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, ia paksakan tangannya untuk mengklik mouse, sekali—dalam tempo yang sangat perlahan.

_**Klik.**_

"K-kalau begitu, temani aku, Lezette."

"_Hime-sama_—"

Baru saja Hinata akan menjerit kegirangan _season_ dua, namun sesosok mahluk berwajah gelap dengan rambut sepekat malam datang merusak suasana.

Disana. Ya, diambang pintu kamarnya—disana—sosok itu berdiri dengan wajah letih dan kemejanya penuh dengan keringat basah. Ia datang dari planet kenyataan. Ia hadir sebagai _antidote_ yang akan menyadarkan Hinata dari dunia mimpi menuju realita.

"Hinata…"

Fokus kembali dengan siapa yang datang, Hinata langsung bergaduhan di depan meja komputernya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_—"

Sosok yang disapanya hanya menghela napas berat sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyutan. Hinata tak berkutik, saat itu. bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Bisa tidak … kau berhenti memainkan _otome game_ di kamar kita?"

Orang yang protes itu, namanya Sasuke Uchiha, 27 tahun, suami Hinata.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicate to SHDL [S**asu**H**ina** D**ays** L**ove**]**

**One-Short Fic**

.

.

.

Malu. Itulah kata pertama yang terbesit di dada sang gadis Hyuuga yang seharusnya sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha. terpasung di depan matanya, sesosok lelaki yang mengadah, menujamnya dengan wajah angkuh dan tangan melipat di dada. Ekspresinya seolah berkata 'aku terganggu' karena aktivitas kecil yang Hinata lakukan dikamar mereka. Ya, sepele memang. Hanya karena _game_, Sasuke Uchiha langsung berwajah bengis, membuat Hinata yang takut akan kemurkaan suaminya, langsung berpaling pada layar komputer, dan segera menutup jendela pada _game_-nya.

Tetapi—

_**GREP**_

"Tanganmu mau apa?"

Sosok pemuda yang sudah membuatnya kecip sampai tak bisa bernapas dengan leluasa itu kini menghampirinya, memayungi tubuhnya dari belakang, dan menahan seluruh gerak tangan Hinata agar ia tidak menutup layar _game_-nya. Dengan wajah semerah hidung badut, gadis berambut dongker itu kini meronta-ronta, dan memohon kepada suaminya agar tidak mengeksplor _game_-nya lebih jauh.

"**Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, **_**Hime-sama**_**."**

Sasuke memicing saat mendengar suara _gentle_ dari laki-laki lain yang berasal dari speaker kecil dikanan-kiri komputer Hinata. Suara itu menghiasi ruang kamarnya. Menghiasi kamar yang menjadi milik ia dengan istrinya. Yang bahkan belum pernah dipakai untuk bercinta, samasekali.

"Hooh. Jadi tipemu yang seperti ini."

Sasuke menyimak segala konten yang berada pada _game_ milik Hinata. Dilihat dengan mata elangnya, layar komputer berstiker hati milik Hinata itu menampilkan sebuah baris tulisan dengan pemandangan istana dan tubuh lelaki ksatria bernama Lezette—berambut pirang dengan senyuman ramah dan sikap yang penuh perlindungan—menjuntai seperti pusat perhatian. Diperhatikannya lagi, sebuah _option_ kalimat-kalimat yang bisa dipilih pada _game_ itu.

_**a. Aku … sungguh, ingin ditemani olehmu, Lezette.**_

_**b. Aku … lupakan saja. Aku ingin istirahat. Tinggalkan aku.**_

Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke langsung mengklik mouse-nya pada option 'a' dan terkejut dengan adegan selanjutnya. Lelaki paruh baya berbahu lebar itu menatap lurus ke depan layar komputer dengan sorot datar penuh kilat negatif.

"Baru begini saja sudah ciuman?"

Hinata menunduk malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"S-Sudahlah—"

"Rasanya, dia mirip … Naruto. Apa aku benar?"

Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin tidak beraturan saat nama cinta pertamanya disebut oleh Uchiha berseringai kejam itu. Hinata mati gaya. Ia beku terbujur di kursinya dengan ludah yang tertelan.

"I-ini kan hanya _game_…" belanya tidak terima di sudutkan oleh suami sendiri.

Sasuke terhenyak sesaat. Ia lepas dasinya sebentar, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu, dengan wajah yang masih serius nan datar, ia putar kursi Hinata agar menghadapnya dan mendorong kursi itu hingga terantuk bingkai ranjang mereka yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sekelebat, bayangan gelap yang timbul karena wajah Sasuke yang menghalangi cahaya lampu di kamar menyelimuti permukaan wajah Hinata dan menakutinya.

_**PTAK**_

Dengkul Sasuke naik sebelah dikursi tempat Hinata duduk. Tekanan dari berat badannya membuat suara khas dari kursi tersebut.

"K-Kenapa—?"

"Kau gadis yang nakal ya…"

"E-Eh?"

"Kau selingkuh dariku."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tanda tidak suka. Dan Hinata tahu, bahwa suaminya benar-benar marah dengan sosok yang bahkan tidak benar-benar nyata di dunia ini.

"T-Tapi, Lezette itu cuma t-tokoh fiksi—"

Dan kelihatan dari bagaimana alis Sasuke yang terbentuk saat itu, ia tidak puas dengan perkataan istri barunya.

"Ia memiliki suara, Hinata. Suara yang membuatmu menjerit kesenangan sejak tadi." Sasuke semakin menekan kursi yang Hinata duduki, bahkan hingga terdengar bunyi 'kretek' yang timbul dari gesekkan bingkai ranjang dan kursi Hinata.

"K-kau cemburu?"

"Jelas sekali."

_**GULP**_

Sasuke meninggalkannya sejenak. Lelaki itu mendekati layar komputer Hinata dan mengutak atik sesuatu disana. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke—sebagai suaminya—tahu.

"Ini apa…? Ada gambar Lezette menidurimu?"

_Well_ ya, sebenarnya, 'mu' yang dikatakan Sasuke bukanlah sosok Hinata sungguhan, melainkan tokoh utama—sang gadis—yang perannya dimainkan oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau sebegitu putus asanya untuk tidur dengan laki-laki nyata hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ semacam ini?"

Hinata menunduk. dadanya nyeri tak karuan.

"H-Habis—"

"Habis apa?" Sasuke memotongnya berbicara. Ia tarik Hinata agar beranjak dari kursinya dan melemparnya ke ranjang, sembarangan.

"Khh!" debaman tubuh Hinata yang menghantam ranjang terdengar kencang di telinga mereka karena ruangan yang mereka tempati hanya diisi oleh suara-suara dari mereka sendiri.

"Baru saja dua minggu. Kau sudah bersikap menyebalkan begini."

"J-justru karena sudah dua minggu—" Hinata mendesah lemah sambil mencengkeram _bed cover_-nya dengan erat, "S-sudah dua minggu … dan k-kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Kita ini … s-suami-istri, k-k-kan?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dengan kalimat yang _non_-Hinata-sekali itu. ia sempat bergeming sejenak, memikirkan beberapa hal. Sementara gadis—yang merangkap sebagai istri muda itu—baru saja memamerkan wajah kemerahannya akibat dari kesadaran atas rasa malu yang begitu telat.

"Kau mengerti tidak? Kita ini dinikahkan. Bukan menikah."

Hinata termangu menatap oniks hitam Sasuke yang terus menujam pearl-nya tanpa kedip.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu denganku, karena pernikahan ini tanpa persetujuan kita. Jadi, aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, Tapi—" Sasuke mengelus pipi mungil Hinata, dan menampakkan seringai tajam penuh pesonanya secara tiba-tiba, "Kalau hipotesaku yang menganggap bahwa kau tidak suka diapa-apakan adalah salah, maka, itu artinya—"

"T-tunggu! T-tunggu! Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

Menghiraukan teguran dari istrinya, Sasuke justru melancarkan serangan spontan menciumi leher Hinata dengan lihai dan terkesan liar.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Lelaki itu menyeringai puas, memandangi wajah istrinya yang bersemu—lebih kentara daripada yang sebelumnya. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata dengan nada rendah yang memikat hati.

"Hapus semua _game_ aneh itu. karena kau tidak akan memerlukannya lagi. percayalah. sekarang, kau bisa mempraktekkannya langsung, di dunia nyata. Bersamaku."

Warna merah pada wajahnya semakin pekat.

"N-Ngg. _A-Ano_—" Hinata mulai menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, tidak nyaman. ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke, tetapi sang suami semakin memperkuat pertahanannya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan wajah yang berkeringat hebat, "_Ano_, Sasuke—"

"Nah, _Hime-sama_—" Sasuke meniru suara Lezette, membuat Hinata merinding dan _excited_ karenanya, "Apa perintahmu malam ini? Katakan saja."

Sasuke menurunkan pinggul dan dadanya hingga akhirnya tubuh bidang itu menjepit Hinata di atas ranjang. Bibir delima Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyentuh leher Hinata, kini bergerak perlahan, mengecup pipi gembil gadis itu sambil mendesah pelan.

Termometer pengukur suhu pun bahkan akan meledak saat menyentuh ketiak Hinata hari itu.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_! H-hentikan!"

"Hmp. Gadis nakal harus di hukum."

Ia memulainya dengan sebuah seringai kejam, sebelum malam pertama mereka—yang tidak dilakukan pada waktu malam—itupun dimulai.

"Kyaaaa! S-Sasuke-_kun_! Kubilang t-tunggu!"

**Fin**

**A/N : ***keluarin tameng untuk menahan lemparan botol-botol bekas dari reader yang esmosi dengan endingnya* Lezette itu tokoh fiksi dari game Second Reproduction. Perawakannya emang Naruto banget. XD

_**Sayonara, minna-san!**_

**-Fujisaki Fuun-**


End file.
